Monster Labs: Smash Hit
Monster Labs: Smash Hit '''is a video game developed by The Sly Guy. It will release on January 18, 2019, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. About '''Monster Labs: Smash Hit is set in the far future in a science fiction world where alien ruler Akogog plans to destroy the race by creating alien monster hybrids in Terpelava Genetic Research & Lab Center to destroy the human civilization for destroying their home planet. One monster, Ezan, decides after seeing Akogog's serval failed attempts in the past, sets off to do the task solo. On his journey, Ezan will find out the truth about human civilization and the recent happenings of monster mind control while deciding whenever to support the human race he is tasked to destroy or go against the alien empire. Gameplay In the game, players control Ezan, the main protagonist of the game. Ezan is a small monster who can freely walk throughout the interactive entire hub world of the game and destroy different environments such as cities, villages, islands, temples, deserts, mountains, underwater palaces, castles, caves, sky fortresses, outer space planets, and "other dimensions". Ezan can also destroy government defenses. Ezan will be given missions and tasks from other human and alien characters that will contribute to the main plot of the game. Players can create their own areas, levels, and obstacles with a complete level editor. Players can also share your own levels online and play other people's levels so you can destruct other player's cities and challenges. Players can play against other players online in a variety of different battle modes and challenges. Plot * TBA Missions * TBA Ezan Powers Ezan can equip a few powers at a time. They have to be recharged over time. * Acid Generation * Auricular Flight * Blade Retraction * Burrowing * Camouflage * Chain Manipulation * Charged Attacks * Claw Retraction * Climbing * Constriction * Crawling * Crushing * Dermal Armor * Energy Blast * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Leap * Enhanced Roar * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stealth * Enhanced Strength * Fire Breath * Flight * Force-Field Generation * Goo Generation * Gun Protrusion * Jackhammer Arms * Magic * Megaton Punch * Plant Generation * Poison Generation * Power Fists * Powerful Bite * Prehensile Tongue * Regenerative Healing Factor * Rocket Fists * Scale Manifestation * Shell Formation * Stinger Protrusion * Supernatural Durability * Supernatural Roar * Supernatural Strength * Speed Swimming * Tail Manifestation * Vibration Emission * Wallcrawling * Wing Manifestation Skins * Demonic Shell * Frozen Beast * Havoc Dragon * Invader Octopus * Mechanized Monster * Mutant Hopper * Poisonous Plant * Prehistoric Predator * Rampaging Primate * Royal Stinger * Slimy Blob * Sea Serpent * Swine Terror Crossover Skins * Anatomy Park Monster (Rick and Morty) * Creature From the Black Lagoon (Universal Monsters) * Demogorgon (Stranger Things) * Frankenstein's Monster (Universal Monsters) * Gazorpazorp Warrior (Rick and Morty) * George (Midway Games) * Godzilla (Godzilla) * Grimswald Anarchid (The GameTime Movie) * Inkraid (The GameTime Movie) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Lizzie (Midway Games) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) * Metaluna Mutant (Universal Monsters) * Mohawk (Gremlins) * Mothra (Godzilla) * Mytholog Beth (Rick and Morty) * Pop! Ezan (Funko) * Ralph (Midway Games) * Rathalos (Monster Hunter) * Rodan (Godzilla) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Stripe (Gremlins) * The Hacker (The GameTime Movie) * The Mind Flayer (Stranger Things) * Warlack (The GameTime Movie) * Zinogre (Monster Hunter) Hub World Buildings Decorations NPCs Enemies Bosses Trivia * This is the first The Sly Guy video game to be a full-on 3D game that is not based on any existing license or property. ** The second is Survival Street and the third is Sly Guy Alliance. * A few skins in the game serve as guest characters from other franchises such as , , , , , , , , The GameTime Movie and . Category:RealGameTime Category:Video Games Category:Monster Labs Category:Monster Labs: Smash Hit Category:Science Fiction Category:E10+ Category:2019 Category:January Category:The Sly Guy